


痛觉残留

by sakamiyu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamiyu/pseuds/sakamiyu
Summary: 关键词：狗血，很病，放飞式意识流，毒液单向失忆，含车，出血疼痛play预警，he。





	痛觉残留

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：狗血，很病，放飞式意识流，毒液单向失忆，含车，出血疼痛play预警，he。

刻在灵魂里的，即是永恒。

Eddie：  
埃迪醒来时，麻药的效果刚刚消失。  
大脑沉甸甸的，就像装满了奶油、巧克力、布丁之类的粘稠混合物，它们把传输指令的神经回路堵了个严严实实，导致头颅以下的躯干全部不听使唤，整个人软绵绵的，充满了不真实的下陷感，恍惚间，他甚至有种错觉，是不是自己早就只剩下一颗脑袋，眼下，正在濒死边缘体验传说中的回光返照。  
但下一秒，愈发清晰的呼唤由远及近，把埃迪即将归入沉眠的意识强行唤醒，他的指尖动了动，略微偏过头，本能地将朦朦胧胧的视线焦点落在了声源处。  
“丹，他这样真的正常吗？”  
“别担心，应该没事，他的头部受过重创，再加上麻醉剂，现在能苏醒已经是奇迹了，埃迪，埃迪，你能听到吗？”  
轻轻眨了眨眼睛，埃迪的眉头不自觉地皱起，他依旧觉得很想睡觉，耳边聒噪的声音让他萌生出些许没来由的烦躁。  
“我感觉不太好，他是不是傻了？”  
“给他点反应时间，安妮，别急，埃迪，醒醒，看着我们，你可以的。”  
一只手轻触着脸颊，比皮肤微热的温度让埃迪感觉到了安心，不知道大脑空白了多久，涣散的知觉才随着这一点热度慢慢恢复，他先是感觉到了自己的身体，又闻到了消毒水的味道，最后才辨别出面前神色焦虑的前女友和她的未婚夫。  
“安妮，丹？我……这是……”  
“哦老天，谢天谢地，你终于有反应了！我甚至都在考虑……天，能不能让我和丹省点心，你们到底怎么回事？为什么会伤得这么重？而且毒液去哪儿了？怎么没有修复你？”  
一个接一个的问题连珠炮似的袭来，但说实话，安妮说的每一个词埃迪都听得懂，但合起来就显得相当莫名其妙，他的眉拧成一团，艰难地开口反问道：  
“毒液怎么了？他不在我的身体里吗？”  
安妮张了张嘴，却不知道该怎么解释，她和丹沉默着面面相觑，神色是前所未有的忧虑重重，毕竟，谁也没想到埃迪对毒液消失这件事竟然毫无察觉。  
“这样，这些事情我们以后再说，埃迪，你现在需要休息，身上的伤口可能会有点疼，实在忍不了就和我说，我可以稍微给你加一点止痛药。”  
最终，还是丹先开了口，他按住想要强行挣扎起身的埃迪，不容置否地摇了摇头。  
之前，丹就和埃迪的主治医生沟通过，爆炸造成的损伤最严重的在头部，不过能醒来就算度过危险期了，其他诸如骨折、割伤、灼伤等等简直不胜枚举，目前毒液又不知所踪，这些病痛只能靠埃迪自己扛过去。  
闻言，埃迪认真感觉了一下身体的状况，除了手臂因为夹板的关系行动不便以外，他并没有感到任何疼痛。  
“我没觉得有哪里疼，虽然我现在没办法和毒液对话，可我觉得他还在……”  
作为医生的直觉给了丹一些不太好的预感，他顺势在埃迪肩胛之上按压了下，小心翼翼的问道：  
“会疼吗？”  
“嗯？不，并不会。”  
瞄了眼自己的肩膀，埃迪甚至在力所能及的范围内耸了耸肩。  
“其他地方呢？比如左臂？头部？或者腰腹、脚踝？一点也不疼吗？”  
“我想是真的不疼……怎么了？我以为不疼还挺好的。”  
一脸凝重的站直身子，丹转头看向迷惑不解的安妮，他纠结了数秒，还是决定实话实说。  
“埃迪的痛觉消失了。”

失去痛觉是种怎样的体验？  
对于一位重伤住院的病患来说，可能并不是一件坏事。  
麻醉效果刚过去的一段时间往往最为难熬，未愈合的伤口总会反复疼痛，发作起来令人夜不能寐，但埃迪则完全不会有这种困扰，甚至连吗啡都省了，日常检查、换药、输液等等都变得事不关己似的轻松，他感觉自己在以超人类的速度恢复着，而这一切，多半是还未苏醒的毒液的功劳。  
“埃迪，我们得谈谈。”  
一月有余的时间转瞬即逝，埃迪身上触目惊心的伤口大部分变成了深褐色的伤疤，出院也就是这几天的事，安妮思前想后，还是决定再认认真真和埃迪说一说毒液的问题。  
“得了吧，安妮，你是不是又想说毒液已经不在了？我很确信，他还在我身体里，只是现在还没醒来罢了。”  
望向身边一脸严肃的安妮，埃迪笑着指了指自己的心口，他的头上刚刚长出了一层短短的发茬，一道略显狰狞的疤痕横亘其中。  
“你不要再自欺欺人了好吗？埃迪，这么久了他从没出现过，我们已经给你做过很多次检查，毒液他真的不在，接受现实，对你才是最好的选择。”  
“毒液只是太虚弱了，安妮，我知道的，如果不是因为他，为什么我的痛觉会失效？我选择相信他还在。”  
埃迪的声音很轻，那里面或许掺杂了很多他自己都未曾察觉的脆弱，他的手无意识揪紧了衣襟，苍白的手背上分布着清晰可见的针孔和疤痕，阳光透过玻璃洋洋洒洒地铺开，揉在眼底就像不大真切的泪光。  
女人的第六感时常敏感的可怕，安妮在这一刻突然意识到了一件事，毒液对于埃迪来说已经不只是个共生体或伴侣那么简单，而是早就成为了支撑他灵魂的信仰，于是，她叹了口气，心情复杂的给了埃迪一个友人间的拥抱。  
“该死的，随便吧，毒液这家伙最好早点出现，有什么问题及时联络我和丹。”  
“安妮，谢谢。”

旧金山是座罪恶与秩序并存的城市，夜晚和白日拥有不同色调的喧嚣，一面是纸醉金迷的虚幻，一面是光鲜亮丽的人间。  
而埃迪，总觉得自己时常行走在这两者之间，既是兢兢业业的金牌记者，也是惩恶扬善的神秘杀手，黑与白无法割裂。  
而如今，他的世界只剩下了白天。  
抱着一杯热可可，埃迪吞咽着嘴里甜到腻人的巧克力，望着窗外的车水马龙发呆，匆忙来往的车辆隐没在浓厚夜色之中，只能看见由红、白两色钻石般闪亮的车灯串成的光带朝着相反的方向，延伸到无尽远处，璀璨也孤寂。  
“你在吗？毒液。”  
埃迪轻声问道，意料之中的，一次又一次的呼唤都如石沉大海，得不到任何回应。  
埋头苦笑了下，埃迪用力咬下一大块巧克力，机械性地咀嚼着，一股血腥味却突兀地在口腔中扩散开来，他伸手一摸，果然又是满手血。  
从出院到现在已经过去了三个月，丧失痛觉这件事总会给日常生活带来一些说大不大、说小也不小的麻烦，比如像这样莫名其妙咬破嘴唇、被锋利的纸缘划破手指、切水果被刀割伤、不小心磕碰刮擦甚至烧伤都是家常便饭，如果说之前赚的钱都用来喂饱毒液，那现在这部分钱多半用来买酒精、纱布、创可贴还有支付外科急诊费。痛觉给了人趋利避害的本能，而失去痛觉的人，则会在一次次伤害中被迫变得麻木。  
夜晚的时间就这样被拉的很长很长。在埃迪的梦里，开头总会是铺天盖地的爆炸，然后又以流淌的墨色为结尾，间或穿插一些模糊不清的风景，像是棕榈树、白浪花、闪烁的星轨、遥远的灯塔……无意义的反复，叠加着愈加浓烈又无处发泄的思念，埃迪常常在凌晨捂着空落落的心口，一个人回味仅属于梦里的温存。  
日升月落，朝夕轮转。  
生活还是要照常过，不管晚上如何哀戚，埃迪白天还是那个认真工作的职业记者，或许是因为没了痛觉的缘故，他比之前更加拼命，经常主动出入各种危险地带报道第一手资料，也因此得到了不少褒奖，他往往在拿到奖金的第一时间就习惯性地买上一大兜巧克力，再独自一人含着这种微苦的甜食包扎身上的伤。  
但这一次，命运女神似乎没能站在埃迪这边。  
袭击突然来临时，埃迪作为战地记者还正在和团队在临时驻地进行报道的最后整理，炮弹落下的位置离他不过咫尺之遥，转瞬之间，带着热浪的冲击几乎吞噬了一切。不知过了多久，埃迪才在一片废墟中醒来，四周的残垣断壁、血浆四溅是战争最残酷也最直白的控诉。心底一沉，同伴朝气蓬勃的脸庞霎时从脑海中滑过又碎裂，埃迪根本无暇自顾，他颤抖着爬起来，拖着伤腿开始一个接一个的寻找幸存者，泪水混着血渐渐模糊了视线，他成了那个和死神赛跑的人。有人生，就有人死，在突如其来的炮火面前，所有生命都渺小的一视同仁。最终，埃迪看着在安全地带等待救援的几名同伴，仅仅来得及扯出一个勉强到不行的笑，就眼前一黑倒了下去，他并不知道自己的背上，有着深可见骨的伤口，那一路上滴滴答答的血迹，有多少是从他身上落下的。  
在医院醒来已经是一天之后的事，埃迪一睁开眼，入目便是安妮愠怒的脸，但她刚骂了一句“混蛋”，眼圈就刷地红了，死死抓着丹的衣袖的手，也开始抖个不停。  
“抱歉，我真的很抱歉，安妮，丹，我……”  
身体不会痛，并不代表心也不会，也只有这种微弱的颤动，才让死里逃生的埃迪感到自己还活着。  
“埃迪，我不知道，这样劝你到底管不管用，但是站在朋友的立场上，还是希望等你出院了可以去看一看心理医生，失去痛觉的原因并不是生理上的，你不能一直这样下去……”  
“他就是个混蛋！”  
丹的话还没说完，就被带着哭腔的安妮打断了：  
“你以为你是什么？大英雄？舍己为人？哈！真伟大！没了毒液就想从伤害自己拯救别人中找到活着的快感？你清醒点好不好！就连毒液都不会把你的身体当作工具，你凭什么？凭什么这么不珍惜？”  
歇斯底里的怒吼似乎还在耳畔回荡着余音，埃迪愣了半晌，竟想不出任何反驳的话，安妮总能一语中的，不留情面的刺破他心底那一点可怜的伪装，把所有不为人知的阴暗部分都暴露在明面之上。  
“好了好了，都先冷静下，埃迪，抱歉，我们……先走了，会再来看你。”  
丹轻拥着安妮的肩膀，把依旧余怒未消的人带离了病房。  
房门关上后，就好像把尘世也隔绝在外一样，夕阳的余晖静静衬托着一室寂静，悄无声息地完成着向黑夜过渡的使命。  
埃迪从未像现在这样恐惧过。  
人类大概一生都逃脱不了疼痛的诅咒，害怕着，却又被吸引着，因为怕疼，所以才会珍惜完好无损的当下；因为会疼，所以才有了活着的实感。  
而埃迪，他失去了。  
潜意识里，埃迪其实一直在害怕，他怕再也找不到毒液，也怕再也找不回痛觉，所以他选择了一种近乎于自虐的方式，假装毒液还在，伪装成一切正常，固执地把自己从边缘式的虚无中拉扯出来，没有人愿意选择死，但也没有人愿意像死了一样活着。  
朦胧中，埃迪又做了那个暧昧不明的梦，那里有倒映着初上华灯的水面，有雾气缭绕的湾区，有橙红色的吊索，还有步履匆匆的陌生人。  
埃迪猛然惊醒，心跳如擂鼓，他必须现在、立刻、马上去一个地方。

 

Venom：  
毒液总觉得自己在寻找什么东西。  
这种感觉很微妙，无论你在哪里、在做什么，都会有难以言喻的违和感，就像是有一根看不见的丝线在拉扯着你的灵魂，急切而热烈的邀请你回到最初的地方。  
问题是，这个地方，到底在哪儿？  
毒液现在正盘踞在一个男人的身体里，这个人大约40岁，是海边浴场的救生员，不抽烟不喝酒，偶尔会健身，体态匀称，内脏鲜美，有着蓝色的眼睛和晒成麦色的皮肤。  
于是，毒液感觉有点饿。  
“不是坏人所以不能吃”  
一个念头突如其来的蹦了出来，让毒液这个自诩为剽悍的侵略者被自己吓了一跳，这是什么狗屁规则？共生体吃人还分好坏？怕是要被暴乱嘲笑到天涯海角。  
可是，暴乱不是死了吗？  
那之后呢？  
我都做了些什么？  
思路到这里就纠缠成了一团乱麻，毒液依稀记得自己遇到了一场爆炸，滚烫的火舌撩开了他的盔甲，灼伤了相连的触手，撕裂了融合的细胞，他听到了呼啸的风，看到了赤红的血，还有倒映着炫目白光的蓝眼睛。  
那之前和之后的记忆，都变得十分模糊，时不时就会冒出来一些奇奇怪怪的片段，明明就在触手可及的地方，却好像隔着一层厚厚的雾，无论怎么用力追溯，都抓不住那一点转瞬即逝的灵光乍现。  
总之，既来之则安之。  
毒液操控着身体的主人，喝下了一整杯加冰的可可。  
清凉甜美的苯乙胺填补了身体缺失的能量，灿烂的阳光暖洋洋的倾泻而下，在蓝的通透的海面上镀了一层金箔般的流光，泛着莹白的浪花冲刷着细腻如丝的白沙滩，一棵连着一棵的棕榈树挺拔油绿，装点着一望无垠的加勒比海岸。  
正像个真正的游客一样沉浸于巴巴多斯岛美景的毒液，却突然感到了一阵尖锐的疼，并不是来自于他现在的宿主，而是和那种无形的力量相关联，疼痛从无形的伤口中汹涌蔓延，让毒液一时头脑发热啃了现任宿主的一块胰脏。  
这种状况并不是第一次了，发作的规律也根本无迹可寻，有时是几秒钟，有时则会持续半小时甚至更久，着实搅得毒液不得安宁，为了从根源上解决这个问题，他就必须想办法找回失去的那部分记忆，回到冥冥之中被牵引而去的原点。  
当一名游客擦肩而过时，毒液迅速转移了过去。  
时间对于共生体来说，可以无限接近于正无穷，就算找不到完全契合的身体，只要通过不断更换宿主的方式，他们也可以获得无止境的永生。毒液索性选择了一种最直接的方式，在不断更换宿主的旅途中一点点去拼凑线索，就像是蓝眼睛、一句“只能吃坏人”的约定、或者是饱含苯乙胺的巧克力。  
在水光覆盖的威尼斯，毒液的宿主是一名船夫，他有着能说会道的嘴，和一条镶嵌着镀金马头的黑色贡多拉，在淅淅沥沥的雨后，他会唱着不知名的小调，在古老的水道间穿行游弋。毒液用船夫的眼睛看到了叹息桥前合影的情侣，水洼中胖嘟嘟的广场鸽，雕刻着繁复装饰的巴洛克式屋顶，还有看上去像是共生体近亲的漆黑墨鱼面，当疼痛又一次出现时，毒液刚吃掉一整块从货架上顺来的巧克力，他在这时突然有种感觉，他应该也曾有个人类口中所谓的恋人。  
在阳光明媚的亚历山大，毒液的宿主是一个阿拉伯画家，他有着灵巧的手，和见证过很多风景的圆眼睛，他总是一边给那些棕褐色皮肤的漂亮女人画着肖像，一边油嘴滑舌地调笑嬉戏，然后拿着赚来的多几倍的小费，在街角荤段子横飞的酒吧消磨时间。这里的天很蓝，碧澄之下，是响着铜铃的骆驼，缠着头巾的旅人，五光十色的光塔，嘈杂吵闹的鹳雀，毒液一时间想到了福楼拜，他猜测，那个不知身在何处的宿主，大概是个有点学问的文人。  
在夜色瑰丽的维多利亚港，毒液的宿主是个天真烂漫的女孩，她将黑色的长发扎成马尾，想哭就哭，想笑就笑，她发现了毒液却不恐惧，仅仅是开心于多了个玩伴，无知也无畏。女孩带着毒液看遍了香港的夜，他们分吃同一份加了巧克力的鸡蛋仔，吹着清爽的海风，向远去的彩色邮轮傻兮兮的挥手，看高楼大厦依次亮起缤纷的霓虹，在人工星河之下望着遥远的灯塔发呆。毒液发现，这次的疼好像不再那么难以忍受，这份源自天性的简单快乐，他和那个人也曾拥有。  
在冬日冰封的海参崴，毒液的宿主是个落魄的流浪汉，他有一件不怎么更换的灰色卫衣，通红的鼻头下时常挂着擦不完的鼻涕，手里是半瓶伏特加，晃晃悠悠地在瞭望台观赏俄罗斯岛大桥。当几个混混围上这个流浪汉时，毒液本想在填饱肚子的同时顺便帮他个小忙，却没想到，看上去颓废的男人却挥舞着玻璃瓶瞬间干翻一片，在面朝大海背对战场这种岁月静好的气氛中，毒液悄悄做了一回无名英雄，他像之前那样迅速清理了“坏人”。离开前，他想起了曾和一个人并肩作战的画面，那里有朱红色的铁索桥，还有如血的残阳。  
在清晨时分的西雅图机场，毒液的宿主是个急于归家的士兵，延误的班机迟迟未来，他便不断地和老婆孩子开视频、聊电话，那些浓烈到极致的思念让这个足有一米九的壮汉瞬间温柔了眉眼。明媚的朝阳被落地玻璃折射出绚烂的光晕，天光云影在时间流逝中变换着形态，毒液在宿主的意识中读到了或悲伤或温馨的过往，他看到了繁花锦簇的九曲花街，看到了熙熙攘攘的渔人码头，看到了圣玛利亚大教堂的彩色花窗，看到了碧海蓝天下的金门大桥……潮水般的记忆伴随着痛楚袭卷而上，毒液想，那大概就是家的力量。  
飞机在轰鸣声中汇入云层，载着不同人的思念，奔向了他们应该去往的归途。

 

We：  
埃迪是从医院偷跑出来的，他的脚踝依旧没办法用力，整个后背也缠着厚厚的绷带，被卫衣一套，整个人直接胖了一圈。  
等他凭着一腔热血跑到金门大桥上站定，迎面而来的海风毫不留情地刮着脸颊，内心莫名的悸动才稍微平复一些，不知为何，埃迪就是有种直觉，毒液会在这里。  
来来往往的过客大多行色匆忙，但也不乏会停下脚步看看风景的人，在埃迪身后，急促的脚步渐渐变缓又停下，一只手搭上了他的肩头。  
“埃迪。”  
墨色倏地显现又消失，熟悉的声音在埃迪脑海落下一记重音，贯穿灵魂的疼痛伴随着心脏的充盈传遍全身，埃迪的眼泪一下子溢满眼眶，他的手死死抓住了栏杆，颤抖着，却也欣喜着。  
“我回来了，埃迪。”  
在他们融合的刹那，迟到的痛楚、记忆、情绪便成了共生体和宿主之间命定的纽带，毒液几乎分不清那种痛彻心扉到底来自于谁，他只能一遍遍地用黑色的万能药水去填补伤痕，温柔而缱绻地践行着他的缺憾。  
“操，你……这个该死的寄生虫。”  
这是毒液第一次没有吵闹着让埃迪道歉，他听到了那些尖叫着的心声，每一句每个字哪怕是标点符号，都在咆哮着痛到肺腑的思念。  
融入夜色的纯黑翻涌着越过围栏，转瞬间便裹挟着静默不言的男人跃至桥下，坚实的铁块围拢成一方属于他们的秘密空间，上方是灯火通明的车马人间，下方是奔腾不息的滔滔流水，埃迪闭上眼睛，用力向毒液吻了过去。  
不同于以往的小心翼翼，埃迪根本没有避开那些森白尖锐的利齿，饱满的唇压覆上黑色流质，柔软的舌头强势地在齿列间来回舔舐，任凭舌苔上细小的毛细血管在过于粗鲁的动作中爆裂，他需要足够的疼痛，来将这失而复得的虚幻感变得更加真实。  
狂烈的风从身边呼啸而过，柔韧的触手牢牢地将微微颤抖的男人禁锢在原地，带着血腥味的刺痛在唇齿间流转，经由相连的神经，同时挑战着双方岌岌可危的理智红线。  
“我需要你，毒液。”  
埃迪的呼吸频率比平时要快上数倍，在这样的高度来一场疯狂的不计后果的性爱，比什么都更刺激着肾上腺素的剧烈分泌，他注视着面前那双白的发亮的巨大瞳仁，用沾染着咸腥气息的舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角，一点冶丽的红色在唇边快速晕开。  
“埃迪，我们可以做到任何事。”  
毒液听得到埃迪心里所有没说出口的想法，比如恐高、想要带着疼痛的暴力性爱、想在身体里留下永恒的痕迹、甚至是想竭尽所能束缚住毒液……那些想法以人类的立场来说既偏激又可怕，但对于共生体来说，却直白到能激起生物最原始的渴望。  
侵占。  
破坏。  
吞噬。  
融合。  
流淌的黑色分支快速移动起来，准确地遮住了埃迪的双眼，它们柔和又强硬地剥夺了宿主的视觉，继而将其捆缚在了面前的铁架上。  
“唔……”  
根本不给埃迪任何反应时间，毒液的进攻比起平时要急躁暴戾得多，他一面细心的调节着埃迪身体的温度，一面在其背后凝结出健壮的躯干，黑色巨爪直接将那件不怎么结实的卫衣撕扯开，连带那些没什么用的绷带一起拽了个干净，随后很轻松地钳制住暴露在外的劲瘦腰身，爪尖在皮肤上印下数个深陷的凹痕，与此同时，生着细密倒刺的巨大长舌猛地探入埃迪柔软的口腔，鼓鼓囊囊地填满了那点狭窄的空间，粗糙的表面摩擦过嘴里的细小伤口，疼痛的火星一路燃烧，异样的快感在颤栗之中迸发又升腾。  
埃迪的头被迫仰起，粘液混着唾液滴滴答答地挂在嘴唇和下巴之上，在夜色中泛着湿润的微光，他感到了窒息，那条过于粗大的舌头已经钻入了咽喉，被撑开到极致的喉管黏膜隐隐作痛，眼泪从眼角渗出，很快便被眼前流动的黑幕吸收殆尽。  
毒液能完整感知到埃迪的痛感和欲望，因此他并不急于修复那些被自己粗暴动作所留下的痕迹，只是极尽所能地触发更多的感官刺激。埃迪那条皱巴巴的裤子已经被褪至膝盖以下，两条光裸的大腿上攀爬着密密麻麻的触手，硬生生把紧实的腿肉切割出一圈圈图腾似的纹路，裹着一层黑色流质的拟态性器正隔着内裤在臀缝中来回摩擦顶弄，那块薄薄的布料已然洇湿一片，随着毒液深深浅浅的动作，欲盖弥彰地勾勒出臀部诱人的线条起伏。  
埃迪想要脱口而出的呻吟被毒液的舌头搅成了细碎的泣音，他的手不受控制地摸向了自己的裤裆，在那些放荡的流质的引导下，无比下流的套弄起硬得发痛的阴茎，明明是自己的手，此时却好像属于另一个人，五指温柔的抚过沉甸甸的囊袋，娴熟地沿着滚烫的肉柱由下至上快速撸动，指缘翘起的倒刺时不时刮过敏感的铃口，从前端吐出的前液黏糊糊地沾在指间，又被流动的触手带走，沿着会阴抚上轻颤的臀肉，打着转涂抹上一层湿滑。  
几乎看不出原样的内裤终于还是被毒液撕开，那根差不多是人类正常尺寸两倍还多的拟态阳具就这样猛然进入又一插到底，不够湿润的紧致甬道一下子被撑开到不可思议的程度，撕裂般的痛伴随着前列腺被狠狠顶撞的快感，让埃迪的腰身瞬间软了下去，高耸的蝶骨就像是未长成的羽翼，在拉紧的表皮下蓄势待发地震颤着，毒液的巨爪顺势掐紧了腰间的那片软肉，在不见光的莹白皮肤上划下一道又一道的血痕。  
由于看不到，沉浸在情欲中的埃迪早就将身处高空的恐惧遗忘在脑后，他的耳边有风声，还有咕啾作响的色情水声，后穴被塞得极满，那根骇人的巨物好像已经打着弯进入了肠道，毫不留情地大肆攻城略地，在激烈的撞击中，埃迪无所支撑的前胸被迫摩擦着冰凉的铁板，肿胀硬挺的乳头已经变得通红，又痛又痒的惹人心焦，神出鬼没的触手就在这个紧要关头缠上乳尖，狠狠用力，把那本就过分饱满的部分又掐捏得胀大了一圈。  
“我会填满你，埃迪，我们本该为一体。”  
毒液低沉蛊惑的嗓音在埃迪颅内回荡，随着“啪”地一声脆响，凝结成型的流质冷不防拍打在臀瓣之上，交错的红痕点缀着颤动的臀肉，后穴骤然紧缩，埃迪没出口的惊呼在毒液陡然加快的律动下，变成了唇缝间高亢的吟叫，他感到有什么微凉的液体灌入体内，一股股地装满了穴腔，填满了小腹，直至顺着肠道、血管、骨髓奔涌向身体的每一个角落。  
毒液非常喜欢埃迪高潮时的表情，比如潮湿失焦的眼，姣好紧颦的眉，微张喘息的唇，红润柔软的脸，每一样都是他所造就的最完美的作品，在到达临界点之前，毒液放开了对埃迪唇舌的束缚，并将那些遮蔽视线的流体尽数移开，闪着光的利齿撕咬上血管纵横的咽喉，一边修复，一边破坏，在鲜血与疼痛甜美的包围中，他读到了埃迪攀上顶峰时无上的快感，还有无穷无尽的依恋。

“You are mine。”  
“No，you are mine。”

 

END


End file.
